


The One Thing He Can't Resist

by Coyolxauqui



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kind of boring maybe?, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyolxauqui/pseuds/Coyolxauqui
Summary: Otabek gets goopy over his ice tiger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #11 from Get The Ink Flowing on tumblr.
> 
> This is the first non-academic thing I have written in FOREVER, so please be gentle as it may well be drier than dirt.

He prides himself on his self control. He is a world class figure skater, after all, and one doesn't achieve that by being weak. But the one thing that he can't resist is Yuri. 

Yuri, yawning and flushed from sleep at the rink in the early morning. Yuri, excited over a new leopard print item he had found somewhere. Yuri, scowling at Victor's boisterous good humor now that Yuuri has officially moved to St. Petersburg for training. Doing anything really. 

Yuri has him wrapped around an elegant finger, knows it, and loves him enough not to take advantage. Often.

Not that there aren't small annoyances: Yuri can be a prickly little ball of rage at times and training can be exhausting enough to drain all his patience for dealing with it. So yes, they have had their arguments. But he can't imagine anything ever overwhelming his love for the Russian, anything ever taking its place. 

They don't get to see each other often: training time, travel, and different home rinks make sure of that. But they speak often, video chatting whenever they both have a spare moment, messaging when they don't. It was one of those conversations, and his inability to resist Yuri, that led to his current circumstances. Pulkovo airport is smaller than many he has been through but all the glass makes it seem bigger and the natural light that streams in glints gold off a small head bobbing purposefully through the crowd. He smiles, watching that singular determination he so loves, and starts heading in Yuri's direction. He has a week free between other engagements, promised his coach he will join Yuri for daily practice, and there is nowhere else he would rather be.


End file.
